Dovah Riders of Alagaesia
by BlazingRex13
Summary: Paathurnax sends the Dovakiin Shadow to Alagaesia to help Eragon and Saphira in the upcoming fight in Farthen Dur. Rated M for violence.
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle or Skyrim I do however own the orc Shadow.**

Chapter 1

The Mission.

Shadow climbed up the slope to The Throat of the World. He carried his faithful dragon bone great sword and wore his dragon bone armor. He reached the top where he found Paarthurnax the old dragon who was leader of the Greybeards. Paathurnax turned and looked at Shadow.

**"Drem Yol Lok Dovakiin." **Rumbled the old dragon. Shadow nodded and waited for Paarthurnax to start the traditional dova greetings. Paarthurnax drew in a deep breath and roared "Yol Toor Shul". Flames erupted from the dragon's mouth and covered Shadow. As the flames dissipated Shadow looked on unharmed and waited for his skin to stop burning. Shadow pulled back his head and uttered the same three words. But, unlike Paarthurnax it wasn't much of a stream as it was more of a fireball. The fireball hit Paarthurnax and he nodded. **"Your Thu'm is as strong as ever Dovakiin." **

"Paarthurnax, why have you summoned me here and why did I need to retrieve the elder scroll?" Shadow asked.

**"I asked you to bring the Kel the elder scroll because I have sensed a great problem. Dovakiin there are more lands in the world other then Tamriel. One is the land known as Alagaesia. In this land joors of all kinds live there. Including elf, man, and dwemmer." **Paarthurnax said. **"A land where joors ride dovas. But, one dova rider betrayed the others and now he rules over Alagaesia. Now, the last free Rider has joined a group known as the Varden to defeat the king. But, the king is strong warriors and the rider and blue dova will need your help. They are located in a group of mountains as tall as this strummah and are resting in a dwemmer city. Warn them of a coming battle and assist them in the battle."**

"How will I keep up with this dragon rider? I will not run around below him." Shadow objected.

**"Did I ever say I was sending you alone?" **Paarthurnax said. Shadow looked up as a roar echoed off the mountain. He saw a dragon with red scales. Shadow smiled for he knew this dragon. It was Odahviing a dragon who had turned against Alduin and helped him defeat him. Odahviing landed with a loud crash.

**"I am ready for this journey if you are Dovakiin." **Odahviing growled. Shadow chuckled and took out the elder scroll. He pulled it open and a strange light covered his vision.

**"Don't worry Dovakiin. I will be with you in your mind and you will still have my council." **Paathurnax roared.


	2. Dovah and Rider

Chapter 2

Dova and Rider.

As the light from the scroll faded Shadow realized he was falling from the sky. But, Odahviing flew under him and caught him. Shadow grabbed Odahviing's horns and he steered him around the mountains.

Eragon woke up. He had fallen asleep after reading some scroll the dwarves had brought to him. Saphira laid next time him. He patted her on the snout. They had been staying in Farthen Dur for about a week now. Suddenly he felt a mind brush against his. He was about to but up his mind defenses when he realized it was Arya.

_"Eragon, you need to meet Ajjhad, Hrothgar, and I in the training grounds." _She said.

_"We will be there shortly."_ He replied. He grabbed Zar'roc and saddled Saphira.

It wasn't long before they were landing down next to the others.

"What is the problem?" He asked.

"A dwarf came running to the guards saying he had seen a large red dragon flying this way." Ajjhad informed him. Eragon heart shank. He wasn't sure if he was ready to fight another Dragon rider. Eragon opened his mouth to speak when a roar echoed off the mountains. Eragon looked in the direction of the noise and saw a red dragon flying towards them.

Odahviing let out another roar as he had been for a while know.

"I surprised we haven't gotten a reply yet." Shadow said. Just has he said that a blue light blinded him. He shielded his eyes as he saw a large blue dragon taking off.

**"Looks like we found them." **Odahviing rumbled. As Shadow studied the dragon he saw that it had four legs not two and had a rider on its back. The dragon flew towards them and roared. It didn't sound like the dragon was in a welcoming mood.

"O great. Now we have to deal with this." Shadow muttered.

Eragon flew towards the weird two legged dragon he saw that it did have a rider on its back.

"Are you friend or foe?!" Eragon yelled.

"Friend!" the rider yelled back. The dragon angled downward and Saphira followed. As the dragons landed, Arya Ajjhad, and Hrothgar came up to them with their weapons raised. The rider climbed off his dragon and Eragon got a good look at him. His skin was a dark black and his lower jaw stuck out with two large fangs. He wore armor that was made of what Eragon thought were dragon bones and a large great sword that looked like it was made of the same material.

"Who are you?" Arya asked. The man turned to Arya and held out his had. As soon has he did Arya grabbed it and tried to subdue the man. The man looked shocked but then grabbed Arya's arm and with what must have been great strength lifted up Arya and set her on the other side of him. Arya looked just as shocked as Eragon felt.

_"That man is the strongest man I have ever seen if he is strong enough to outmatch an elf." _Eragon told Saphira agreed and they took the man more seriously. The man turned to Eragon.

"Greetings. I am Shadow. I have come to help you and your dragon." He said in a deep accent.

"I am Eragon and this is Saphira. The dark man is Ajjhad, the dwarf is King Hrothgar, and the elf is Arya." He said. Shadow turned to each one of them and nodded. Arya looked at him warily and Shadow returned her gaze. He turned his gaze back to Eragon.

"Why have you come here?" Eragon asked.

"As I told you before I am here to help. I am here to do two things. One is to help defeat the evil king and the second is to warn you of a coming battle." Shadow said. They all looked at Shadow with a shock face.

"Well, before I can even think of letting you join the Varden two things must happen. One someone has to look at your mind and you have to be test in magic and combat." Ajjhad said. Shadow nodded.

"You can dare look into my mind but I warn you. I have seen some terrible things and don't blame me if the person who looks into my mind becomes terrified and kills him- self. Also why hasn't Saphira spoken yet?" Shadow asked.

_"I can't speak like you do but I can speak with your mind."_ Saphira said projecting her thought for everyone to hear.

"She is right dragons can't talk like we do." Eragon said. Odahviing took this moment to jump into the conversation.

**"Well, dragons may not to speak like this in this land but in my home skies we dovas can speak like you joors, mortals."** The red dragon growled. Eragon's jaw dropped along with everyone else's at the site of a dragon talking. Saphira walked up to Odaviing and sniffed him. Odaviing looked into her eyes before she moved her back to Eragon. She looked very troubled. As she moved Eragon saw two bald men walking towards them casting threatening looks at Shadow and Odahviing. Odaviing growled and the men flinched slightly. Eragon gave a mental groan.

"You two." said Ajjhad. "Prepare to search his mind." The Twins nodded. But, before they could Shadow raised his hand.

"No, have Eragon or Arya search my mind not these two." He boomed.

"You don't have a choice!" One of the twins shouted. They closed their eyes and Eragon could sense the mental struggle they and Shadow were having. Suddenly Eragon saw one of them grab one of Shadow's group memories and started roughly going through them. Shadow yelled and opened his eyes. He drew in a breath and shouted three words. It sounded to Eragon like "Fus Ro Dah". As Shadow spoke the words a strange blue light came from his mouth and hit the Twins. As it struck them they where blown back as if hit by a massive force. As they staggered to their feet the started to speak in the ancient language. Shadow drew his greatsword and ran at the Twins. He whipped around and Eragon saw that he was going to cut their heads off.

"Enough!" Ajjhad shouted. Twins stopped speaking and Shadow halted mid swing. The tip of the blade was right next to one of the Twin's neck. Shadow sheathed his sword and returned to where he was standing next to Odahviing.

"Sir, this man is dangerous. He has killed countless people." The Twins growled. Everyone looked at Shadow and drew their weapons. Shadow laughed.

"Those were bandits, thieves, and murders. Yes, I killed them but only to protect myself and those around me. So, put your weapons away please." Shadow stated. Nobody did as he asked.

"You need to leave or we will kill you." threatened Hrothgar.

"Dwemmer, I have once defeated two dragons by myself at once. You three won't be much of a challenge.

"Ajjhad, let me search his mind." Eragon asked. Ajjhad nodded and Eragon prodded at Shadow's mind and he let down his barriers slightly.

_"Look Eragon. I'm not the evil soul you believe I am. I have nothing to hide. But, my friend might." _ Eragon was confused until he felt and ancient mind brush his. It was defiantly a dragon for even though it was old its mind had an air of regal power.

_**"Drem Yol Lo, greeting joor. I am Paarthurnax mentor of the Dovakiin, Shadow."**_ It said.

_ "Greeting, if I may ask what is Shadow doing here and what is a Dovakiin._

_ "I am here to help and Dovakiin is a mortal with a dragon's soul." _Shadow explained_. _Paarthurnax gave a mental nodded in agreement. Eragon withdrew his mind from Shadow's. He turned to the others.

"He is right he is here to help." Eragon explained. "I am honored to have such a great fighter help me." Shadow shuffled his feet and looked at an amused Odahviing.

"Very well, Shadow I am glad to accept you as a member of the Varden." Ajjhad said. "Now we must you demonstrate your skill in magic and combat."

**"Show them you are worthy of the title Dovakiin." **Odahviing growled. Shadow nodded.

"Before you begin I must ask you a few questions." Arya said. "How do you use your magic, what do the words mean you shouted mean, and what kind of creature are you." Shadow chuckled.

"Well, in Skyrim I am known as an Orc. We are the greatest fighters in the land and as you saw earlier we are also the strongest race. Now, the words I spoke are words in the ancient langue of the dragon. Saphira do you know what I said?" Shadow looked at Saphira along with Eragon. She lowered her head until he was staring into his eyes.

_"I have never heard those words before but did they mean Force Balance Push." _She asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yes that is what the words mean. The words can affect the world around them as well as allows the shouter to control the fire and ice. When you shout these words it's called a Thu'm or shout." Shadow looked skyward and Eragon saw clouds were starting to gather. Shadow drew in a breath and shouted "Lok Vah Koor" as before a light emerged from his maw and hurtled towards the sky. The light hit the clouds and Eragon saw the cloud disappear leaving clear blue skies.

"That Thu'm makes the sky obey your wishes." Shadow explained.

"Can anyone learn this skill?" Arya asked and she looked just as interested as Eragon.

"It is but it can take years of meditation and studying with either Paarthurnax or the Greybeards both masters of "The Way of The Voice" a method that uses the power of a Thu'm for meditation not combat.

"Paarthurnax? Who is Paarthurnax?" Arya said confused. Eragon realized that she hadn't been with him when he explored Shadow's mind.

**"I am the leader of the Greybeards and mentor of the Dovakiin Shadow." **Paarthurnax's voice echoed around them. **"I can see through Dovakiin's eyes, hear through his ears, and smell through his nose. I will be able to talk with you joors through Dovakiin." **

"Arya that is Paarthurnax he is a dova like Odahviing." Shadow explained. "Now for my abilities in magic. Everyone in Skyrim has a hidden energy in their bodies called magikca. This is what allows us to use magic without wearing ourselves out.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you can use magic without your body's energy?" Arya asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Perhaps I had better show you but first I must explain the kinds of magic we use. Destruction spell allow the caster to use the natural elements of fire, ice, and lighting. Alteration spells make the caster able to bend reality to their wishes. Conjuration allows us to make either a ghost copy of a weapon or summon creatures to help us in combat. Restoration can affect the caster body and can turn away undead. Illusion spell can affect whomever the caster chooses."

"First I will demonstrate a Destruction spell." Shadow raised his hands and Eragon saw flames appear. He pointed them at a wall clenched his hand and a large fire ball went flying towards the wall and exploded.

"Next the Alteration. I will need a volunteer Eragon how about you?" Eragon hesitated then nodded. "Arya hold onto him so he doesn't fall." Shadow raised his hand and cast a green light at him. As it hit him Eragon felt his body go stiff and he couldn't move despite how much he tried. It soon wore off and he could move. "Next Conjuration." Shadow cast a black and purple light and a ghostly wolf appeared. It howled and its body disappeared. "Now for Restoration." Shadow cast a yellow light and Eragon saw that he looks like he was well rested. "And Finally Illusion." He cast red blue light and his body disappeared. He later reappeared next to Saphira. "Boo." He laughed.

"You have proven that you are a worthy magic user. Now for the combat test. Eragon you're up first." Ajjhad ordered. Eragon nodded and drew Zar'roc. Shadow drew his greatsword and they circled each other. Shadow made the first move and swung his sword at Eragon. He blocked the blow but he was forced to his knees. Shadow was incredible strong. Eragon pushed him back. He tried to stab at him but Shadow paired his blow and jumped back. He leaped into the air and yelled. His sword slammed into Zar'roc and Eragon dropped it. Before he could grab it Shadow's sword rested under his chin. Shadow nodded.

"You are a worthy fighter." He boomed and helped Eragon up.

"Impressive. But let's see how you do against an elf." Ayra challenged. She drew her sword and charged Shadow. He bellowed and their swords locked. Eragon could see that Arya was pushing as hard as she could but Shadow was taller and stronger. He pushed her to the ground and his sword tip was an inch from her chest. He stood aside and helps her to her feet.

"Shadow. You are one the greatest fighter I have ever seen." Arya said. "I am honored to fight along side such a worthy warrior." Shadow blushed.

"Aye as am I." Eragon said. Odahviing made a sound that Eragon thought was laughter and Saphira joined.

**"Now you joors have seen the power the Dovakiin has."** He rumbled. He raised his head to the sky and roared "Yol Toor Shul". Flames leapt from his mouth. Saphira stared at the flames then opened her own fearsome jaws. Fire didn't come out and she shuffled her wings in embarrassment. Odahviing looked at her with a sympathetic glance.

**"Do not worry going dova. Your inner flame will appear when you need it most." **The red dragon rumbled.

"Ok, know is their anywhere where Odahviing and I can get something to eat? I could eat a whole mammoth." Shadow bellowed.


	3. Shadow's Family

Chapter 3

Shadow's family.

Shadow followed Eragon to the dwemer city of Farthen Dur. It was still a shock to Shadow that dwemer still were alive. They came to a place know as the "Dragonhold". The floor was mostly marble but the middle of the hold was made of a giant gem. Eragon told him it was called the "Isidar Mithrim" or the "Star sapphire". It was carved by an old dwemer. They talked about each other for awhile until Odahviing roared. The hold echoed with his cry.

**"Dovahkiin. My belly is empty. I must eat or someone will be eaten." **Odahviing growled.

_"Odahviing, you are not alone. Eragon we must eat."_ Saphira said. Her voice gentle unlike the terrifying roar Odahviing had just done. They walked to the cook's quarter ,who was dismayed at having to feed two dragons now. He kept protesting until Odahviing roared and set one of the stalls on fire and smashed a table with tail.

**"Enough of this arguing joors! My belly is empty now show me some food or I will find it my self!"** he bellowed. The cook's face grew pale and he leads them to where they had some of their large goats and cows. Before the cook even moved Odahviing glided towards a goat and struck it on it's flank. He reared his head back and covered the creature in flames. Odahaviing crouched over his kill and looked at them. Shadow laughed and apologized to the cook, who grumbled something then stomped off. Saphira grabbed a goat as well and started to eat. Shadow and Eragon sat down on a mead barrel and ate their lunch of bread and pork. Eragon piled him with questions about his homeland, magic, and various other topics. But one topic caught Shadow off guard.

"Shadow did you have a wife and kids." Eragon asked. Shadow almost choked on the mead he was drinking. He wiped his mouth and gathered his thoughts.

"Yes. I had a wife and two adopted children. My wife was a woman by the name of Aela the Huntress. She was a member of the group known as The Companions. She was the finest archer I had ever seen. After I became the Harbinger, the counselor of the Companions, we married. We built a house in the Falkreath hold and after it was finished we adopted two children. But, it was short lived. Not long after we adopted the kids the house was attack by a group of bandits. I fought and slew so many of them but one of those miserable bandits got past me and burn the house. I… I tried so hard to save them Eragon but there were too many bandits. By the time I killed them all the house was burned to the ground and my family's bodies lay burning with it. After that I left and survived in the wilds. That was until one day I was contacted by the Greybeards by way of courier and the letter that said "some one of importance wanted to see me and I was to bring the scroll". When I did I was given this mission and here I am." Shadow looked off into the distance. Memories of Aela and his children's bodies burning danced around in his mind. His anger mounted until he felt the tankard he was drinking out of smashed together. "That was one of the reason I took this mission. I don't want anyone to suffer like I had to." Eragon placed an arm on his shoulder. Shadow looked up to see Eragon, Saphira, and Odahviing looked at him.

_"You have had a hard life. But, never forget your family and they will live on in your heart." _Saphira said. Odahviing nodded

**"Dovahkiin, don't dwell on which you can not undo. Look forward but never forget your past for it makes your Thu'm stronger."** The dragon rumbled.

"They are right and remember that you can always count on me to stand by your side." Eragon said. Shadow smiled. He beat his chest and laughed.

"Aye! I am an Orc and I will not let these thought best me for we have a battle to prepare for." He shouted. He bellowed "Yol Toor Shul" and lightened the room with his flames.

"That you have right!" came a deep voice from behind them. They turned to see Hrogthar and Orik walking towards them.

"We have come with gifts." Orik says. He turned and Shadow dwemer pulling carts full of metal.

"What is that?" Eragon asked.

"It is armor for you and Saphira." Hrogthar explains. He turned to Shadow and Odahviing. "I apologize but there was no more armor for your dragon."

"No matter just show me your forge and I will make it myself." Shadow said. The dwemer raised their eyebrows in disbelief but Hrogthar nodded and lead them to a large forge. Shadow took a deep breath then got started.


End file.
